the_unit_127fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EddyIr/The Unity 1.2
Welcome back to The Unity blog page of The Unit 127 Wikia where I am your host,EddyIr and today,7th of July 2019, I am going to talk some couple of updates regarding of my contents and status so grab any food you can find or listen to your good old music as we started to sail away. 1.2 - Updates #2 Updates and Status on my Youtube Channel So my channel "EddyIr" in YT is supposed to in hiatus until late November 2019 but all the sudden, I made a short comeback in late May till early June. Most of you was thinking I am lying (i know), but because of my gameplay of Conception 2: Children of Seven Stars was restart twice due to corrupt raw footage so I guess you guys can said that "I was having "fun" to play it again." Hopefully,I will continue without restart the game over again (because I am sick of waiting and recording the same part) As the time I was typing this blog post,my YT channel is inactive for now and will be back active again in late November where I need to change some stuff there which it bring us to second stuff. Contents within the Channel As many knows that I often uploading DYOM Let's Play videos a lot, I know it's getting saturated in the channel so a couple of things need to be done such as: #Reduce the amount of mission packs I need to play (Reason: I am getting bored with playing DYOM missions from 2016 till now so better reduce it). #A lot of you might like to watch "Other Gameplays" like Counter Strike Condition Zero Deleted Scenes and Conception 2 walkthough so yeah, I will trying to do some of them. #Maybe try out something new in the table in future Well as now (7/7/19),don't expect too much in my YT channel. The Rising of Unknown (GuP Fanfiction) Ah,here we go again. The fanfiction was friendly to everyone becoming satire material to mock its community (don't tell that to them, some of them ARE friendly and cool) So the 7th chapter will not coming until September or late November,after all I am getting bored of typing story with same theme in my head so a break won't do harm. For somebody who is getting to my fanfic, the 7th Chapter is about mild love / romantic theme while retaining its "Slice of Life" genre.The plot is about the main character and his teams need to beat Finish-themed school while introducing a minor male character who is rival with one of main character's friends. The 7th EP Release Date After a long time ago releasing the sixth EP aka Alternate View featuring two house-themed tracks. Now,after being delayed due to lack of WiFi to upload new tracks,I am officially announced that the next EP called "Saturated Element" featuring new tracks like #Sawn-Off Shotgun #Itsuki Yuge #Fighter #The Web #424 Release Date: 12.7.2019 (Friday) Stay tuned for it (which contain big room house tracks in which is getting saturated over the time but who cares) The End of This Blog Post That's for today's blog post,I hope you will have a nice day of reading stuff that you don't care at all (i know) It's been a long time I don't type blog post so here it goes. See you later in the next blog where my updates on everything will be told here. Category:Blog posts